


More Than a Victim

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Antisocial Personality Disorder - APD, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Evil!Kisumi, Grief, Hostage Situation, I put the warning up just in case, I'm not saying that people with the mental disorders act like this, Kisumi OOC, Love, M/M, Mental Health disorders, OOC, Out of Character, Personality Disorders, Police!Sousuke - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychopath!Kisumi, Schizophrenia, Suffering, Swearing, Therapy, Torture, Victim!Makoto, Violence, slight rape/Non-Con, using love as a weapon, witness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How have I let this happen? How the fuck have I let this happen!”<br/>Sousuke was running. Adrenaline propelling him forward faster than he had before, faster than when he was chasing murderers, faster than when he was running from an exploding building, faster than ever before.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the fuck did I let this happen?

“How have I let this happen? How the _fuck_ have I let this happen!”

Sousuke was running. Adrenaline propelling him forward faster than he had before, faster than when he was chasing murderers, faster than when he was running from an exploding building, faster than _ever_ before. He reached a junction in the corridor he was running through. The left way was cluttered with thrown chairs and wardrobes; the right being pitch black, a few electrical sparks flashing from the crumbling ceiling that exposed cracked pipelines and wires. The right also featured a series of marks, printed by a variety of feet in blood and dirt.

He gulped, he had been a cop for three years and he’d come in situations similar, but he had never been alone, and the victim had always been a stranger: a civilian in need, not a friend. Sousuke hedged his bets and ran down the right corridor, ignoring the ominous creaking coming from the abandoned hotel building, following the footprints and the pipelines.

Despite being armed, and trained in fighting techniques, including a variety of martial arts, he was terrified. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, and his jaw was constantly tensed causing gritted teeth and a harsh breathing pattern.

The endless corridor was interrupted by a door. The door was metal and had a small, smashed opening at head height where a window once fitted. The smashed window had left a harsh outline of glass to the opening, cutting Sousuke’s finger upon touch. He peered through the window, his fingers edging his gun holster as a precaution, the other hand balled into a fist. Through the darkness of the room he could see a chair on one side of the room, a flickering light bulb precariously swinging above it, and a figure.

“You’ve done this before, it’s going to be alright Sousuke.” He spoke, barely above a whisper to remind himself of his experience to comfort him when entering the room.

The door had previously busted out of the lock and was dented upon the impact, so Sousuke gently pushed in open, being careful to reduce the creaks that it was bound to make if he slammed it open and busted into the room guns blazin’. When he had created a gap large enough for him to slip through he pulled out his hand gun, holding it firmly in one hand and pointing it into the darkness, his finger twitching at the trigger.

“ _Good evening Officer, how nice of you to join us_.”

 

* * *

The tone was sly, arrogant even, but when the voice stepped into the light Sousuke recognized it.

His gun arm fell in synchronization with the slacking of his jaw. The male he was encountered with was stood, one hand relaxing on the back of the chair, choosing to ignore the muffled squeals coming from the inevitable hostage. The navy suit he was wearing had been slightly disheveled and had a variety of stains that blocked out a few of the cream stripes that ran across it. He was not wearing a tie but the buttons of his shirt were fixed as if he was and his dress shoes were steel capped, a strange design choice.

“Who are you? Where is he?” Sousuke’s stern expression returned and he had raised his gun again, to which the other man chuckled.

“My, my Sousuke. Choosing not to remember me I see? Well if you really want a proper introduction, allow me.” The man stepped towards Sousuke as if the gun wasn’t real.

“Well, where do I start?” He chortled. “My name is Shigino Kisumi.” He continued to casually walk towards the weapon whilst speaking.

“We were best friends in Elementary School.” He was now stood right in front of the gun and smirked, Sousuke was shaking and so when a hand was calmly placed around the gun and gently tugged out of his hand his arm dropped to his side.

“We were best friends in Middle School.” Kisumi had pressed his body against Sousuke's, slyly walking his fingers up his chest, stopping at his chin. Sousuke had tried to walk backwards but found himself against a wall covered in pipes.

“But we both know that you loved me.”

At this Kisumi reached up and kissed him, biting the Officer’s lips seductively. His hands reached around underneath Sousuke’s navy shirt and then running his fingers along his belt line, making the skin bristle and twitch at the sensitive touch. Kisumi pushed his knee between the others legs and put pressure on his groin, smirking against his mouth.

“However– “ One hand whipped across the others belt whilst the other reached up to Sousuke’s throat. “You were never very smart.”

The seduction Kisumi had been flaunting had put Sousuke’s brain in a spin, causing him to become a hot mess instead of the professional police officer he should’ve been. Because of this, he had let his body become putty in the others hands and he found his hands behind his back, handcuffs clicking around his wrists and a pipe. The grip around his throat had also grown tighter, making his struggle harder as he tried to create an angry groan in protest.

Kisumi stepped away, giving Sousuke’s groin a flippant squeeze, pushing his pastel pink hair away from his face and smiling at his handiwork.

“You are the essence of _sex_ stood there Officer Yamazaki, but I’m afraid the spectacle hasn’t started yet. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, you’ll see him soon enough, he’s a very good performer…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, I am honestly so sorry. I genuinely don't know why I wrote this because I tend to stick to the fluffy cute stories and this couldn't be more opposite. Fuck.  
> Also, there will be at least one more chapter, if you're interested in reading this more :)


	2. Bleeding Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hostage is revealed and Kisumi claims ownership of his new pet...

Sousuke struggled against the handcuffs, figuring that the pipe he was attached to would break if he pulled enough.  He wasn’t watching what Kisumi was doing as his shoulders rippled in the effort to escape, he only looked up when he heard a chair screeching across the floor accompanied by muffled noises of pure panic. The chair was a few meters away and directly in front of him. The figure had his shoulders slumped and his arms pulled being his back, he too was facing Sousuke, and despite his bowed head, he was instantly recognized.

“Makoto!” Sousuke cried out and the owner of the name pulled his head up in hope, however when he saw that the officer, his friend, his savior, was also in the same situation... his eyes filled with fear and his head flicked around at the approaching footsteps.

“Did I tell you to look up!” Kisumi angrily grabbed Makoto’s head and thrust it downwards, he then smiled sweetly at Sousuke and spoke innocently as if he was another person, “He’s very important you see, I don’t want my performance to be ruined with him missing his cue.”

“Why are you doing this? What’s wrong with you!” Sousuke shouted trying to present himself as an angry and intimidating force but ended up sounding like a small and insecure child, pleading for help.

“Well honey, if you must know I was diagnosed with Bipolar at thirteen years young, Anti-social Personality Disorder, or APD for short, much easier to say, at eighteen and Schizophrenia at twenty. I’m like a mental disorder cocktail!” He shrieked with laughter, his face lit up with an evil grin when staring at Sousuke’s horror, but when the hint of a noise came from Makoto’s direction his face shifted into one of what could only be described as demonic.

He cuffed his hostage around the head harshly, spitting on him for ‘added flavour’. Makoto raised his head to look at Sousuke, his face was flush red in panic, sweat mingled with tears creating streaks of salt down his face and his eyebrows quivered on his forehead. Sousuke’s chest began pumping with anger, the pressure in him rising to a new level of aggression as he thrashed against his confinements. He roared, trying to unleash his inner beast and run to Makoto’s side, to cradle his best friend and secret lover. Kisumi chuckled at his attempts and sauntered over to him with a sly smirk.

“Wow I didn’t know you had that much in you Sou-chan…” His fingers once again dancing around Sousuke’s chest, flicking at a nipple and finding their way to the buttons. He placed his palm flat against the man’s heaving chest and lifted his other hand to rip his shirt open, exposing his muscular front, sweat glossing over his skin.

“So pure… we can change that can’t we?” He tilted his head to the side and smiled, Sousuke gritted his teeth and bowed his head at the exposure.

“Do whatever you want to me Kisumi, just leave him alone. Let him go for God’s sake!” Sousuke found himself shouting but it was all in vain as his torturer skipped over to Makoto teasingly.

“Who? Him? But you don’t know him at all? What’s the point in trying to be a hero for a nobody?” He asked innocently, but then his expression changed suddenly and Kisumi also began shouting, spitting his words out in anguish. “You always have to be the hero don’t you! You can’t just look after yourself for once! You can’t keep yourself to yourself! It was always about Makoto wasn’t it! You whore!” The adrenaline rush from his rage drained out of him in a split second and he returned back to his grinning self, his evil grinning self.

“Now, what was I doing? Oh yes that’s right.”

He turned his back on both of his victims and shuffled around in a draw, sounds of metal chinking against each other filling the room. Kisumi turned back around, pleasure written on his face as he strolled towards Sousuke, lashing out at Makoto and whispering in his ear. “Shut your pretty _fucking_ mouth Makoto or I’ll make you feel pain like you’ve never felt before. Right now your cute boyfriend is going to get a right good _loving_ , so sit tight and take notes.” He licked Makoto’s ear slowly before raising his head and skipping back towards Sousuke like nothing happened.

“What are you doing?” Sousuke asked, suddenly starting to anticipate the worst, his chest was fully open to be toyed with and that was exactly what Kisumi intended on doing.

The pink-haired man pulled out a knife which he had been keeping behind his back and Makoto screamed through his gag, earning a glare from Kisumi that was sharper than the blade. He lifted the knife up and pushed the tip of the blade against Sousuke’s skin, gently piercing it and drawing a speck of blood to poison the purity of his chest. Sousuke inhaled sharply, trying not to wince at the sting of the cold metal and his blood now running down his front.

“Well I figured that you’d been such a good boy that I would… _claim you_. All dogs need owners, and you’re no different.” His face took on a dark persona that had not previously presented itself.

Sousuke stared into the eyes of a fear-mongering abuser and felt scared, terrified even. Kisumi was unpredictable, his moods, behaviour and words seemed chosen so precisely yet random at the same time. He flinched and threw his head to the side in preparation of pain when Kisumi seemed to prepare a punch, but nothing happened, instead the sharp pain of the knife was being drawn out against his skin.

He screamed. Never before had he made such a bloodcurdling scream that he felt he was going to be sick. Makoto was also screaming and kicking at the floor, going crazy in the confinements of his chair that was acting as a straightjacket. Kisumi was wickedly laughing, the screams music to his ears as he cut his initials into Sousuke’s chest, smothering his hands in hot sticky blood. Eventually he carelessly threw the knife behind him like a child when ditching an old toy for a new one, his new toy being Sousuke’s sticky body at the will of his fingertips.

Kisumi was just walking his hands down the officer’s muscular stomach towards his trousers when a crash was heard behind him and he turned around to see Makoto and the chair flipped sideways from his struggling.

“You always ruin everything Makoto! Just when I was starting to have fun with my new pet –“ He was storming over to the other boy, who had managed to remove his gag in the fall and was begging not to be harmed, however they were both interrupted by a booming and determined voice.

“You will not harm him.” Sousuke put on a brave face and bit his lip, he then tried to sound as tempting as he could to protect his friend.

“Now, Kisumi, come and play with your new pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there we go again. So I started writing this off as a oneshot which it probably could be so it's very unlikely to be more than four or five chapters long. Again, sorry...
> 
> Also, is it spelt Sousuke or Sosuke? I just want to check because I've seen it being spelt both ways and am a bit confused :)


	3. Selfish Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi uses his victims to hurt the other, but his fun would soon come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also trigger warning for Rape/Non Con stuff in the chapter.

Sousuke swallowed hard when Kisumi grinned manically at the offer. He had turned around to rummage through the rotting wardrobe in the corner of his torture chamber whilst Makoto was staring at Sousuke in a mixture of fear and confusion. The officer was putting on a brave face though and trying to assure his best friend that everything would be alright, but even his steel expression faltered when Kisumi turned back around and joyfully ran towards him.

“Where to start, where to start?” He was mumbling to himself whilst scanning Sousuke’s blood-stained skin, the scars that had nearly stopped bleeding and his trousers. This is when the officer realized something. His hands may be tied, but his legs were not. His foot twitched at the enticement of kicking his tormenter in the head and knocking him out cold, but Kisumi must’ve noticed the slight movement for his expression turned to one of betrayal.

“How could you Sousuke! You bring me over in the promise of something purely delightful and you plan on kicking me? You’re not a very good dog after all, looks like someone requires some more punishment.”

Makoto watched from the floor, the weight of the chair bearing down on him in his crumpled decision, although Kisumi was mostly in the way of Sousuke, he could see what he was holding behind his back. He screamed when he saw what the demon was preparing to inflict on his friend, he was unable to control his voice, but he didn’t regret it considering it bought time for Sousuke.

“No! No, don’t! Stop it Kisumi! Please!” He was begging, now unable to hold his tears back, at this rate he would die of dehydration before Kisumi got round to finishing him off himself. “Kisumi please… we were your friend…”

“Yes you were, but then you betrayed me like the little whore you are with that dog.” Kisumi was crouching down by the chair, his face invading Makoto’s and he laid a forceful kiss onto the poor boys mouth, who screamed and struggled against it. “But if you’d rather take you’re boyfriend’s punishment for him?”

“No! Stop! Leave him alone!” Sousuke was leaning forward against the pipe, pulling against it as hard as he could, managing to make the old copper bend slightly.

“You can’t save him this time Sousuke, he has his wish.” Makoto continued to scream as Kisumi struggled to place the chair and him the right way round.

“Stand.” He ordered, and Makoto obeyed without hesitation, and in turn ended up with his bum off the seat with his back still tied to it. “Now…”

Kisumi thought for a moment and then seemed to have a ‘lightbulb moment’, and he reached to Makoto’s belt and roughly pulled his trousers down with all his might until they reached his ankles. Makoto kicked out trying to hit Kisumi or at least make him stop their torture. But sadly it was to no avail as he was now half naked in front of both Kisumi and Sousuke who stared on in desperation. Kisumi giggled at the shame clear on Makoto’s face and he ran his hand gently up his thigh to begin stroking his cock.

“Now for the real fun.” He picked up a large, pink, ribbed dildo and stuck it onto the chair seat underneath Makoto’s hovering ass. “I told you this would be a good performance didn’t I Sousuke? Now, Makoto dear, sit down for me.”

Makoto grimaced when he realized what was going to happen when he sat. As he lowered himself down the dildo pressed against his entrance and he whimpered. He couldn’t go any further, his legs were shaking against holding himself up but he wasn’t going to take it fully inside of him. Kisumi however, disagreed and placed his hands flat on either one of his thighs, pushing down forcefully and causing Makoto to crash down onto the seat and scream in the pain caused by the sharp stinging burn of the intrusion.

“Why! Why Kisumi!” He was growling now and began thrashing like a mad man against the pipe, still unable to break free but he could feel the pipe beginning to give way.

“You sound so sexy when you talk like that.” Kisumi was back in front of the officer in a flash, groping at Sousuke’s groin through his trousers.

The point of caution and rational thinking had fled Sousuke’s brain at this point, he couldn’t take it anymore and began throwing his weight around trying to escape his restraints and beat the _shit_ into Kisumi. He had stepped away from Sousuke for caution, not knowing quite how to deal with the writhing animal he had become considering he did not want to go near him. Makoto had begun to weep again and he realized the severity of what he was doing.

Kisumi’s expression changed again, his eyes grew wide and he grew scared, he was scared of Sousuke of what would happen to him… and he felt guilty. However the feeling of remorse lasted less than a second and Kisumi couldn’t decipher what was real and not at that point, so he switched, the voices in his head telling him to continue inflicting pain on his victims, that it was fun.

However he didn’t get much time to think about his next method of emotional or physical torture he was going to put them through because he was suddenly hit in the stomach, hard and forcefully. Kisumi stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor, wincing at the pain from the hit and struggling to breath. He looked down at his suit and saw a large footprint stamped onto his chest, Sousuke was looking at him angrily, he had finally released all his aggression out and had successfully injured Kisumi from his restraints, it wasn’t much but it was a proven point and an act of defiance.

Kisumi stood up in shock, unsure how to react to the circumstance, and he listened.

“Don’t you ever hurt him or me again. I will not let you touch us you disgusting abomination. What happened to you! Where did the Kisumi I used to love go? Who are you?” Sousuke was shouting, his voice cracking slightly from overuse. “Well? Answer me!”

Kisumi struggled to form a word let alone an answer that would not break his role or character, he had to be clever and devious, he had to get what he wanted.

“I am a reminder. I am karma.” Sousuke looked bewildered at the words spoken, analysing them briefly to understand the meaning.

“Karma isn’t cruel! Let us go! Please!” Tears were pricking at his eyes now, and his chest continued to heave, his breathing becoming harder and faster with adrenaline, fear and emotion al combined into one.

“Kisumi does what he wants too, and he wants you.” He was now speaking in third person, looking up at Sousuke through his eyelids with a dark expression.

“Come near me again and I’ll kick your head in.” He growled, the threat sounding so real and dangerous.

Throughout the argument he had been attempting to fold one of his hands awkwardly around in his handcuffs to reach his walkie-talkie and call for help. It was at this point that his hand finally wrapped around the communication device in his back pocket and pressed the record button. Kisumi had returned to torture Makoto in an attempt to anger and harm Sousuke further without having to go near him. He whispered an apology to Makoto for using him as a distraction but sometimes you had to make certain sacrifices and right now getting them both out of here was the priority.

“Help, this is extremely urgent! My name’s Officer Yamazaki Sousuke and I’m being held hostage and tortured in an abandoned hotel on the western outskirts of Tokyo. Please send help!” He had to talk loud enough for the device to pick up his voice and send it to the Police department, he had received hostage calls before but had never given one.

Kisumi turned around, momentarily pausing his endless sexual torture on Makoto to listen to Sousuke. Anger boiled inside of him when he realized what he was doing. “Did you just call for help?”

“No.” Sousuke spoke firmly, lying through his teeth. Kisumi walked over to him and picked up Sousuke’s handgun that he had taken before and pointed it at the officer’s head.

“Did you just call for help!” He shouted, the barrel of the gun looking directly into Sousuke’s fading teal eyes.

Sousuke didn’t answer, as the noises of the approaching help became louder and more obvious. He breathed in and out, saying his prayers to any God he could think of and accepted the fat of death, Kisumi was bound to shoot him at his discovery.

“How could you! You betrayed me again!” Kisumi stumbled backwards, unable to fire the gun at Sousuke, he looked hurt, clutching at his heart through his shirt. But his appearance once again shifted to become psychopathic and enraged, now choosing to point the gun at Makoto.

The stamping of running feet reached the door of the torture chamber and everything went silent in Sousuke’s head; noises were muffled and his vision became blurry. A force of armed police officers had busted through the door, but it was too late…

The hand gun had been fired, and Makoto fell limp on the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Like fuck sorry. Why did i write that, I now feel so disgusted with myself. But there's going to be one more chapter and then the horror of this will end.


End file.
